picking up the broken pieces
by Kochelle-chan
Summary: This is kinda a sequel to Breathe no more except that the others find Omi before he dies. Enjoy and read and review.
1. discovery of a broken prince

**Disclaimer: **I still do not own Weiss Kreuz.

**Author's notes: **Ok I got a request asking me not to kill Omi, so this is kinda a sequel to Breathe no more, in a weird way. AyaxOmi-ish in a way.

**Picking up the broken pieces**

**Chapter one: Discovery of a broke prince. **

Too Aya, Ken, and Youji today was to be any normal day. All three had woken up at the normal time they usually do and went to work. Omi had woken up first followed by Aya and Ken, while Youji was of course last. It was only after they closed the Koneko no Sumu Ie that they would discover today would be different.

Aya was sitting at the kitchen table, drinking some coffee he had previously brewed. Ken was watching TV in the living room, and surprisingly Youji, was with him instead of a girl.

The afternoon had been pretty boring, and Omi had retired upstairs. "Don't ya think it's

weird that Omittchi isn't down here with us?" Youji asked Ken, trying not to let his concern show; after all he was supposed to be the too-cool-for-you playboy, right? "Yeah it does kinda bother me, usually he's down here, but he didn't look to good, so he's probably just sick" Ken replied, picking up a slice of pepperoni pizza "I mean he may be a part of Weib but he's still a kid, and a human being so getting sick is a part of life." And with that Ken ate.

"I knew that. I might be blond but I'm not dumb." Deciding he was bored with what was on, Youji decided to change the channel.

It seemed as though today was doomed to be quiet and boring, but just as the older 3 Weib boys thought about this, they all heard a thump come from upstairs. Immediate panic ran through Aya. 'Omi is up there. What if he's hurt?' quickly getting up from his chair, he made his way to the stairs; the others following close behind.

Reaching the top step Aya, walked to the end of the hall and opened the third door on the right. The room way completely empty, meaning that if Omi wasn't in his room he could only be in the bathroom. Either that or he had been kidnapped again, and Aya didn't want to think about that. Closing the door, the red haired assassin known as Abyssinian, stepped up to the door that separated his room and Omi's room; the bathroom.

A feeling of dread washed over Aya, and he was certain he would find the door locked. He was also certain of what he would find on the other side of the small wooden door, and he didn't like that idea at all.

As he turned the knob he found, to no surprise to him, that the door was indeed locked. "Omi open this door right now!" Panicking now Aya was banging on the door. The noise was so loud that he almost missed the "Sorry. I can't." that Omi whispered before he slowly slipped into unconsciousness.

'What does he mean by he……..can't…..oh kami-sama don't tell me he's…….' Giving up on the door in front of him, Aya ran to his room. "Where's he going?' Obviously irritated that his best friend had locked himself in the bathroom, Ken wanted to know what the red head was planning to do. 'For Aya's sake he better not just leave Omi in there.'

"Aya and Omi share a bathroom, remember? So Aya thinks that if he can't open this door maybe the one in his room will open it and he can reach him." Not taking his eyes away from Aya's room, Youji rested his hand on Ken's shoulder.

Before Ken could answer, both men heard Aya yell out to Youji. "Youji! Call Kritiker or 911, or some one! Omi's bleeding like there's no tomorrow!"

"Right! I'll call Manx; she'll take him to the hospital."

Aya walked out of his room, just as Youji disappeared down the stairs. "How is he? Will he be ok? Where is he?" "Ken, calm down, his wrist was slit open and he was unconscious when I got in there. I wrapped his arm and he's asleep on my bed at the moment, but he's barely breathing."

The ex-soccer player was relieved to hear that Omi was alive but the fact that his wrist was slit bothered him. "Why would he slit his wrist?" "I don't think it was intentional. The mirror was broken, so the glass could have cut him when it was flying." Aya returned to his room, to tend to the youngest member of the four manned team, leaving Ken alone in the hallway.

'Omi. Even if it was an accident why didn't you call out for help? We could have saved you, or is it that you didn't want to be saved?' "Aya, can I come in?" Ken asked, staring into the room from the hollow doorway. "Nh." 'I'll take that as a yes."

Walking slowly toward the bed, Ken looked down at the sleeping blond. "Omi." The name barely even a whisper.

"Manx said to take him to the hospital, some of Kritiker's best doctors will be there waiting for us, they said to just tell the lady at the front desk, that Persia sent you." Youji solemnly said, entering the room that was completely void of any filth at all. "Hn." Aya lifted Omi off the bed, but not before brushing the sleeping boy's bangs out of his face. "We can take my car; I'll drive so you can take care of Omittchi."

With that said, Aya led the way to the car and slid in to the back seat behind the driver's side; Omi in his lap. The other two slid into the front and Youji started the vehicle.

The ride to the hospital was quiet. The only noise that reached the ears of the Weiss group was the hum of the engine and their own breathing. Omi's breaths could hardly be heard at all, almost as if he just wasn't breathing to begin with.

As they turned into the hospital and parked, Aya didn't even wait for Youji to turn off the engine before, he ran off with Omi in his arms to the desk at the front of the facility for the injured and sickly as Ken liked to call it.

"State your emergency."

"Persia sent me."

At this one statement the lady quickly stood and motioned for Aya to follow.

"Aya!" Turning around, Ken and Youji were seen running up to the normally stoic red head. "Shh…..follow me." And nothing more was said between the three for the rest of the night.

After Omi was all taken care of, stitches and all, the three sat around the small bed in the abnormally white room.

The rest of that evening was a blur, and for the first time in a while nobody slept except for the small blond in the middle of the room.

**Author's notes: **Ok well that is all for chapter one and I'm sorry if it wasn't as good as you hoped but I was bored and in the middle of a three hour drive to the camping site I had to go to cuz my parents made me. Uhg parents. Blah. Lol. Well see you in the next and last chapter. Read and review, and hope your day is a good one. And if not then stuff your little bother or sister in the dryer and watch them go. That is guaranteed to make anyone's day.


	2. awaken

**Disclaimer: **Ok well like I said the first time, I do not own Weib Kreuz and I probably never will because if I did then Aya and Omi would have so gotten together.

**Author's notes: **Ok well here I am in the middle of the woods camping with no music cuz my stupid c.d. player won't work so I can't listen to evanescence at the moment. Well anyway hope you enjoy chapter two. If I uploaded this correctly this will be the last chapter to this story.

** Chapter two: Awaken**

White. Pure white. That was what Omi saw when he first opened his eyes. Looking over to his left he saw two men sitting around his bed, Ken and Youji. Looking over to his right he saw Aya. The quiet leader's red hair falling over his face gracefully. All three were sleeping peacefully, and this caused Omi to smile softly to himself.

It had been three days since he had first been admitted to the hospital, but the pain in his arm was not any less than it had been on the day it had happened.

Looking at his arm he found it to be wrapped very securely. 'I guess they found me. Must have been my fall that alerted them.' Omi shifted so he could sit up, but this one action caused Abyssinian to wake up and look at the blond. Cerulean orbs met with violet ones for a brief moment before Omi let his eyes fall back to the bed so that he could continue with his action of getting up.

"Don't. You need to stay lying down. I don't want you to open your wound again."

"Right. Sorry." Lying back down, Omi smiled at his friend.

"Why did you do it?"

Looking up at the red head with confusion on his face, Omi asked "Do what?"

"Slit your wrist?"

"I didn't. It was kind of an accident. Sorry." Omi smiled weakly, not really bothering to make eye contact any more.

"If it was an accident, why didn't you call for help? I would have come the second you called." Aya remarked. Standing, Aya closed the gap in between him and Omi, hoping this action would cause the honey blond to look at him. Luckily, it did.

"I know you would have, it's just that I didn't want you to worry about me, seeing as how I always get in the way. I just wanted it to end so that I could no longer be a bother to any one. So I guess in a way it wasn't an accident."

Hearing these words come from Omi's mouth, Aya felt almost helpless. He wanted to help the usually happy blond, and yet it seemed that Omi Tsukiyono was a lost cause who didn't want any help.

"Don't be ridiculous. You aren't in the way Bombay, in fact you're the one who comes up with the plans, you're the one who makes sure we won't die on these missions, and you Omi, are the one that keeps us all sane with your smile. We need you Omi, more than we need any one." Aya hugged the flabbergasted blond, holding him in fear that he might slip away and never return.

"Aya. I..." Realizing he didn't really have any thing to say, Omi wrapped his arms around the taller man, returning the warm embrace.

"I'm here for you Omi. Don't ever do that again, I'll be there to help you. We'll all be there. Don't leave me, I need you."

"I'm sorry. Next time I feel that way I'll come to you. I promise." Omi smiled, tightening his hold on Aya's shirt. "Yeah, I promise. Never again will I think that I'm not good enough. Never again, because I know I have you."

"Ahem. Are you two done? I hope so cuz your little speech was just too much to take and I think I might cry."

Letting go of each other from surprise, Aya and Omi turned to the speaker. "Youji?"

"The one and only." The older blond smiled.

Youji's remark of course earned him a smack over the head by Ken. "Youji, cool it. You know that Omi is too weak to deal with that yet."

"I'm fine, Ken really."

"If you say so but don't let Youji do that to you ok."

"Right. I won't Ken."

"We should all leave now so that Omi can sleep." Following their leader's advice, Ken and Youji went out into the hallway. "Like I said, if you need me just call. I'll always come." Saying his final good bye for the night, Aya left.

"I know, Aya, I know." That night Omi slept like a baby.

The next day they all went home. They were all happy to have their little Omittchi back. And Omi couldn't be happier. Not just because he was back, but because he knew he was needed. He loved the fact that out of them all, Aya needed him the most. Aya loved him and that was enough of a reason for him to live, out of anything else in this world.

"Bombay! I need your help!"

This more than anything was what Omi had always wanted.

"I'm coming Abyssinian. I'm coming."

Mission complete.

**Author's notes:** So that is the end of that. Hope you liked it and if not well than flames will be used to keep my hair the fiery red that it is. I got a new c.d. player so I'm happy about that. I'm so happy. Another story completed. Soon I hope to have my Naruto fic up but don't bet on it. Lol. Oh and if you don't get it, at the end their on a mission so yeah just thought I should let you know that. Well read and review and have a great day.


End file.
